mediterraneanvision_song_contestfandomcom-20200215-history
Mediterraneanvision Song Contest 9
|withdraw = |vote = Each country's professional jury award 12, 10, 8–1 points to their 10 favourite songs. International viewers vote for their songs, and votes are converted to points by proportional representation. |null = |winner = |pre = 8 |nex = 10 | Green = Y | Green SA = | Purple = | Red = Y | Yellow = Y | Blue = }}The Mediterraneanvision Song Contest 9 will be the ninth edition of the Mediterraneanvision Song Contest. The contest will take place in Beirut, Lebanon, following Lebanon's victory at the eighth edition in Thessaloniki, Greece, with the song "Almost Lover", performed by Shirin. 36 countries will participate in the contest. Algeria, Bulgaria, Egypt, Spain and Tunisia will return after a one-edition absence and Jordan, North Macedonia and Syria after a two-edition absence. Andorra and Croatia withdrew. Location The contest will take place in Lebanon, the winning country of the eighth edition. Bidding phase }}Shortly after Lebanon's victory in the eighth edition, host broadcaster LBCI announced that the Indoor Olympic Stadium in Beirut would be the host venue of the Mediterraneanvision Song Contest 9. Below are details about the chosen host venue:: Key: Host venue About the host city Beirut ( : بيروت; : Beyrouth) is the capital and largest city of Lebanon. No recent population census has been conducted, but 2007 estimates ranged from slightly more than 1 million to 2.2 million as part of Greater Beirut, which makes it the third-largest city in the Levant region and the fifteenth-largest in the Arab world. Located on a peninsula at the midpoint of Lebanon's Mediterranean coast, Beirut is an important regional seaport. It is one of the oldest cities in the world, having been inhabited for more than 5,000 years. The first historical mention of Beirut is found in the Amarna letters from the New Kingdom of Egypt, which date to the 15th century BC. Beirut is Lebanon's seat of government and plays a central role in the Lebanese economy, with most banks and corporations based in its Central District, Badaro, Rue Verdun, Hamra, Ryad el Soloh street, and Achrafieh. Following the destructive Lebanese Civil War, Beirut's cultural landscape underwent major reconstruction. Identified and graded for accountancy, advertising, banking, finance and law, Beirut is ranked as a Beta World City by the Globalization and World Cities Research Network. Format Contest The contest will consist of 2 semi-finals and a final. Visual design The theme for the edition, Be Passionate, was unveiled on the 2 January 2020. Presenter(s) Nelly Makdessy, Maya Diab and Wissam Sabbagh were announced as the presenters on the 2 January 2020. Running order The running orders will be created by the producers. Participating countries }} Returning artists Semi-final 1 Greece, Iraq and Malta will also vote in this semi-final. Semi-final 2 Lebanon, Libya and Monaco will also vote in this semi-final. Final Other countries Eligibility for potential participation in the Mediterraneanvision Song Contest requires a national broadcaster with active MBU membership that will be able to broadcast the contest. The MBU had issued an invitation of participation in the contest to all active members. Active MBU members * - RTVA gave no reasons as to why they withdrew. * - Despite initially confirming their participation, HRT confirmed their withdrawal on the 25 January 2020 without citing any reasons. Non-MBU members * - On the 28 December 2019, the MBU announced plans to admit Palestinian broadcaster PBC as a full member starting from the 10th edition, thus not allowing Palestine to be able to debut in the 9th edition, but paving the way for the country's possible debut in the future. PBC's membership application has faced heavy criticism from Israel, having refused to accept their application. A final vote regarding their membership will be held during the 9th edition. Category:MSC editions Category:MSC 9